


Changed Everything

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comeplay, F/M, Insults, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Courier Six lost everything when she was shot and left for dead. She tracks down the man responsible, drawn to find the person who changing everything. When she finds him, though, hate isn't what she's feeling.





	Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13.5: titfucking
> 
> SOOOOOO, sorry. I had to write this!! It is both the FIRST New Vegas thing I've written, and well. . . I saw titfucking, and it reminded me of Benny's shaking your charlies line, and I couldn't help it. 
> 
> I am Benny loving trash and I'm okay with that. I accept it. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> But not very sorry.

 

 

Six pulled off her shirt, dropping it on the bed in a heap.

 

Benny’s eyes followed her, tracing the lines of her body, lips tilted up as her skin was revealed.

 

Would she have been shy before? Hell, she wasn’t sure. Sometimes she wondered who she’d been before this man had shot her, before he’d destroyed whoever that person was. Had she been shy? Easy? Kind? Good?

 

Did any of it matter? Whoever that was, she'd died. Whoever she was now, she'd been born that night. 

 

“Nice Charlies, huh? Give ‘em a shake for the Ben-Man.” His fingers undid the buttons of his shirt.

 

Six smirked as she shimmied her shoulders, causing her breasts to sway. What did it matter? This body was just a body, nothing else. He could shake or grab any part he wanted.

 

“Hello,” he catcalled. “You know, you are one messed up skirt. You lose too much brain when I shot you? Doctor not manage to put you all together again?” He finished undressing as he spoke, somehow managing to keep that same condescending tone even naked. “Get naked and lay down, pussycat.”

 

Six stripped off her pants and underwear before crawling on the bed, on all four.

 

Once bent over, Benny slapped her ass, hard enough to sting. “The way your ass shakes is the prettiest thing this side of the Legion.”

 

She moaned at the sting before she rolled over, onto her back.

 

Benny slid over her, knees pinning her arms down, weight on her ribs so he could look down at her. “So you all in there anymore? Because no one firing on all their wheels would be up here with the man who tried to kill ‘em. I shoot you in the head, and you offer to handle my package?”

 

“Just figured you probably wouldn’t shoot me again.”

 

“Well, didn’t work the first time, so nah. I want to end you, we’ll have to try something else, something special. Now, those charlies are a damned sight, you know that? Be a crying shame to ignore 'em. Why don’t you push ‘em together for me.”

 

Six pressed her hands to the sides of her breasts, pushing them together to create cleavage.

 

Benny reached down to close his fingers around her nipples, a hard tug on each one, toying with them until they peaked. “Tongue out, baby.”

 

Six opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, obedient. Was there something wrong with her? Someone normal wouldn't be so quick to do what he said, wouldn't be drenched by this treatment, but she was. But, again, did it really matter? 

 

Benny drug the palm of his hand over her tongue, then slid it around his cock before fitting his cock into the valley between her tits.

 

“Oh, yeah. Hell, shoulda’ rethought the whole shooting you thing. Wonder if you were better before I scattered your brains in that graveyard. Maybe you were worse, maybe scrambling your head is what you needed to settle down.” He leaned over her and moved his hips, fucking between her breasts. “Not that you settled much, have you? Been tearing a stripe through this world to find me, haven’t you, babydoll?”

 

Six moaned has he tweaked her nipples while he fucked her. His cock neared her face, and on one pass, she darted her tongue out to capture some of the wetness at the tip.

 

“Why are you laying here like such a good girl for me, huh? Come on, baby, tell Benny what’s going on in that mess I made of your brain.”

 

“I’ve done more in the month since you killed me than I did in the whole rest of my life. From what I can tell, I was a nothing before. Just a delivery girl. Useless. Unimportant You changed that all. Whatever the fuck I am now, you turned me into it.”

 

His hips slowed, then stilled as he stared down at her. “You are 18 karat crazy, girly, but damn if I don’t like it. Now lay there, still like you were in that grave, while I finish up on that pretty, reconstructed face, okay?” He started to thrust faster again, fingers tightening around her nipples until she gasped, pushing her chest up.

 

“Almost there, baby, just relax now and open that mouth. Maybe I can make a hole in one, huh?” He chuckled, breathless, sweat rolling down his chest.

 

Her arms tingled from his weight on them, her nipples burning from his abuse, but she hadn’t felt this alive since waking up. His hips snapped forward, rough thrusts that reminded her of how damned good he’d feel doing that inside her.

 

“Fuck me,” she begged.

 

“Nah, not yet. You see, I still don’t trust you. Put a bullet in your head, and I don’t trust you aren’t here to return the favor. So let’s just see how this goes, hmm? Behave and we’ll see what happens. Now, remember what I said?”

 

Six nodded, opening her mouth. He leaned in, curling his body down to lick into her mouth. It wasn’t a kiss, not even close, and it felt only slightly less insulting than had he spit into her mouth.

 

Even so, it only excited her more.

 

Benny bent over her, setting a hand on the bed above her, removing his cock from between her tits, using his hand to stroke himself. “Oh hell,” he groaned as he came.

 

He spilled onto her face, some making it into her mouth, but she got the feeling he wasn’t really aiming there. She closed her eyes, since getting come in them seemed like a burn she wouldn’t enjoy.

 

He panted as his weight settled onto her ribs before he moved his knees from her arms. “You’re a real ring-a-ding gal.” He swiped his thumbs over her eyes, removing any come he’d splattered there. “And you look better splattered with my come than you did with your face splattered.”

 

Six opened her eyes to see him, grinning down at her as his fingers played in the mess still on her face. “Swallow, huh? Unless you’re holding it there for fun.”

 

Six reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. She kissed him, making sure to push some of his come into his own mouth.

 

He kissed her back this time, shifted until he laid down on top of her, weight grounding and perfect. He pushed her into the mattress, settling between her thighs as he kissed her like he’d never get enough.

 

He finally pulled back, dragging his tongue up the side of her face to lick a stripe of come off her cheek. “You are all sorts of wrong, baby, but you are just my kind of wrong.” He rolled over and settled in beside her. “Between us? Mr. House doesn’t have a chance, does he?”

 

Six laughed as she licked her lips. “You gave me a new life; I’m gonna give you all of New Vegas.”

 


End file.
